You Never Can Tell
|artist = (A. Caveman & The Backseats) |from = album |tvfilm = |year=1964 2015 (Cover) |dg = / |mode = Duet |mc = JDU 1A: Dark Lilac 1B: Violet-Grey 2A: Deep Teal 2B: Violet |pc= / |gc=N/A/Pink (2015) Cyan/Yellow Green (2016) |lc=Gold |nowc = YouNeverCan |nogm = 3 |perf = Tonbee Cattaruzza (P1)https://youtu.be/9SybrSowyT8?t=499 Emmanuelle Soum (P2)https://youtu.be/9SybrSowyT8?t=527 |pictos= 83 |audio = |dura = 2:44 }}"You Never Can Tell" by (covered by A. Caveman & The Backseats in-game) was going to be featured in but it was removed for unknown reasons. It later made an official appearance in , , and . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a cavewoman and a caveman. (Beta) In , it can be seen that both of the dancers' skins were in a darker white and looked more realistic. P1 P1 '''was going to wear a dark brown leopard skin toga and some dark brown leopard skin leg warmers, a bracelet, and a necklace with yellow dinosaur teeth. He also had a beard. '''P2 P2, a woman, who also had black hair, was going to wear a yellow bone accessory for her hair and bra, an yellow bracelet, and had a orange fluffy skirt, bra, and boots with yellow lines. In , the dancers have different and lighter color schemes. P1 P1 s hair, bracelet, toga, leg warmers, and tie are now lightly colored, and the dinosaur teeth on his necklace are now red. P2 P2 s hair is now lighter, and her bra, skirt, and boots are now golden. Also, the bone accessories on her hair and bra are now red, along with her bracelet. younevercan_coach_1_big.png|P1 younevercan_coach_2_big.png|P2 Background (Beta) From what can be seen in the square found in the files, the background was set to take place in a house made out of rock. There was a TV, a pinkish-purple leopard carpet on the floor, a fireplace, and a plaque with a green cartoonish dinosaur head. Also, there is some sort of light that can be seen behind P2 in the square, which was possibly the exit for the house or was a window. The background is black with brightly colored neon caveman drawings. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: P1, put your right hand in your head. P2, lift your right leg, put your right arm in your chin and touch P1 with your other hand. This is done from P1 to P2. YNCTAllGldMoves.png|All Gold Moves bloggif_560fef3b563c8.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Dance Quests Original *Lightning Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs S-Z Trivia General *'' '' is the first song by A. Caveman and the Backseats in the series. *In the album coach for both and , P2 is wearing two gloves. *This is the second post- song to be remade for another game, after We Can't Stop *In the album coach for both and , P2 is wearing two gloves. *Some menu assets for the routine can be found in the game files. *When downloading a DLC in , the album coach appear along with others from the same game. *The menu icon can be seen on the Playlists icon, as well as during Autodance, saving and sharing, and downloading content. *In the files, an un-detailed golden and diamond version of P2 s avatar can be found. *The Gold Move pictograms have an orange outline instead of a golden one. *P2 s avatar on still has black hair, although the coach s hair has actually been changed to dark brown. ** Additionally, the avatar s outline color is red, while the coach s outline is magenta in the routine, and its facial features are slightly lowered. *This is the only song from to not have its background available in the fankit that Ubisoft released. *In the film "Keeping Up with the Joneses", both Jeff and Karen Gafney (Zach Galifinakis and Isla Fisher) dance to this choreography. Gallery Game Files Younevercan jd2015 cover generic.png|''You Never Can Tell'' ( ) Younevercan jd2016 cover generic.png|''You Never Can Tell'' ( ) Younevercan cover albumcoach.png| album coach Younevercan cover albumbkg.png| album backgroung YouNeverCan_map_bkg.png| map background Younevercan cover@2x.jpg| cover YouNeverCan_Cover_1024.png| cover Younevercan p2 jd2015 ava.png|P2 s avatar ( version) Younevercan p2 beta golden ava.png|P2 s golden avatar ( version) Younevercan p2 beta diamond ava.png|P2 s diamond avatar ( version) Younevercan p2 jd2016 ava.png|P2 s avatar ( version) Younevercan p2 golden ava.png|P2 s golden avatar ( version) Younevercan p2 diamond ava.png|P2 s diamond avatar ( version) younevercan pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Younevercan_jd2017_menu.png|''You Never Can Tell'' on the menu Younevercan_jd2017_load.png| loading screen Beta Elements Capture654.PNG|The version that appears while downloading a DLC coach_group_001.png Others Younevercan in jd2016 menu.gif| menu progression Desktop_26-9-2015_8-22-34_PM-13.png|Background Videos Official Audio Chuck Berry - You Never Can Tell A. Caveman & The Backseats - You Never Can Tell Teasers Just Dance 2016 - You Never Can Tell by A. Caveman & The Backseats - Official US A. Caveman & The Backseats - You Never Can Tell Just Dance 2016 Gameplay preview Gameplays Just Dance 2016 - You Never Can Tell You never can tell - Just Dance Now Just Dance 2017 - You Never Can Tell You Never Can Tell - Just Dance 2018 You Never Can Tell - Just Dance 2019 Extracktion You Never Can Tell - Just Dance Now (No Gui) References Site Navigation tr:You Never Can Tell de:You Never Can Tell Category:Songs Category:1960s Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs by A. Caveman and the Backseats Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Covered Category:Deceased Artists Category:Postponed Songs Category:Remade Songs Category:Tonbee Cattaruzza Category:Emmanuelle Soum Category:Songs by Steve Ouimette